


Mardi Gras

by Enid_Black



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small slice of life. Ignores the existence of TBU. Kurt comes home for Mardi Gras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi Gras

It wasn't really programmed for him to come back to Lima for the Mardi Gras, but he had done such a terrific job for the last issue of Vogue.com that Isabelle had told him to take a couple of days. Finally Kurt decided to invest in that two way ticket he had to put off the previous month due to an emergency in the apartment; it was so sudden that he decided not to tell anything to Blaine. He just contacted Tina, because he knew that she was in charge of organizing the New Direction Mardi Gras Trainwreck Extravaganza.

He arrived in Columbus in the afternoon and his dad came to take him home. They spent the afternoon and the early evening together with Finn and Carole, with Kurt telling them everything about crazy models and even crazier stylist.  ("I want to be one of them, one day" he had said).

Then the time to get ready for the party arrived and he got to his room. He had brought with him his outfit. He went for simple, a good Michael Knight and a curly wig was all he needed to make to the party. He knew that Blaine had gone with a bit of biker look, but he didn't know how much.

Finn yelled from the bottom of the stairs and he sighed: some things never changed.

The party at Breadstix was in full swing as they arrived. They needed a bit of time filing inside, because Finn stopped frequently to say hello to this and to that student. Meanwhile, Kurt used the time to observe the scene around him. On the stage, Brittany, Marley and Unique were belting some song, and they were actually quite good. It was strange not seeing Blaine on the stage himself, though. Kurt kept himself behind Finn: he needed it to be a surprise. Then, after few more minutes, he spotted him. Blaine was leaning against a juke-box, chatting away with Tina and some other student Kurt didn't know. And Kurt had to choke his laugh. He was wearing a pair of well worn biker-boots, a pair of faded blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a _damn vintage leather jacket._ He was almost starting to drool on how the garment just hugged Blaine's shoulder when he spotted the mop of hair. Carefully gelled in order to create a sort of banana on the head. _Oh my Gaga_ , he thought _he dressed like Fonzie! He's even leaning on the juke box!_ He struggled to silence the laugh that threatened to exit: only Blaine could think of a way to gel down his hair _for the Mardi Gras._

Kurt managed to approach Blaine keeping on his back side. Tina saw him, but he quickly silenced her holding a finger on his mouth. Anyway, Tina took the hint, and took away the other guy with some excuse. Blaine looked at them going away and was thoroughly startled when a voice behind him resonated in his ear:

"So, are you going to make that juke-box work or should I ask K.I.T.T. for some assistance?" Blaine's eyes went wide and he whipped his head so quickly he risked to snap his neck. Kurt was grinning merrily under the mop of curly hair that was his wig and Blaine started open and closing his mouth, at a loss for words. Kurt started laughing, and Blaine looked at him even more incredulous.

"KURT! What are you doing here?" he asked, hugging him tightly, while the countertenor kept laughing, even if he hold onto him just as tight.

"After a hectic month we could finally take some days off and I decided to come home a bit, as I couldn't two weeks ago... surprise?" he answered. Blaine took in his appearance and his eyes were glued by the curly wig.

"Oh yeah, Surprise. Mr Knight, I'm honored of your presence." He said, grinning like a idiot. Kurt swatted his arm.

"Mr Fonzarelli, I heard quite a rumor about your fame as a lover but... I haven't had proof yet." Kurt answered, keeping his voice on a lower register. Blaine shivered.

"I suppose I'll have to make up for that." he murmured, encasing Kurt's waist in his arms and splaying his hands on the boy's back. Kurt embraced him, put his arms on Blaine's shoulders and leant in.

"I suppose I'm here for that." and then Blaine surged forward and kissed him.

"Hey, I'm not sure they ever met!" Sugar yelled from the stage, her glittered microphone clutched in the hand. Blaine and Kurt separated grinning.

"You never know what happens in Crossovers!" Kurt answered, before leaning in again and recapturing Blaine's mouth as his. Neither heard the catcalls and Finn's " _DUDES! GROSS!"_ nor cared about the music that was playing. They kept kissing and laughing and dancing with each other. Yes, Blaine did like Mardi Gras indeed.


End file.
